


remember when…(we loved)

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, angst..., book shop owner!minhyun, dancer!ong, warning major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: as much as they were in love, something bad was bound to happen.





	remember when…(we loved)

**Author's Note:**

> based partially off this buzzfeed unsolved ep of the eight day bride
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyVOi3X53bk

“remember when....

we met?”

 

minhyun never thought he would take a dance class in his life. especially with his sister. but here they were, taking a ballroom dancing course. the two bookworm hwangs trying their hand at dance and minhyun was already bored. he wanted to dive into a new book and post a review online already but the class was two hours long. plus, since one of the teachers was his sister’s fiancé, he couldn’t leave. 

 

the class started a bit late, minhyun heard the female teacher that was supposed to come fell ill, and the room was filled with waiting students, swaying to the music as the two siblings lingered in the back. they played on their phones, his sister busy with wedding planning, before the music stopped switching to something more upbeat. the two slipped their phones in their pockets watching as two men cha cha-ed their way into the room, his sister clapping lots when she spotted her husband. the other man caught minhyun’s eyes, causing the tall younger brother to be just more invested in the class. 

 

“welcome everyone! miss park suddenly fell ill so today’s teacher is one of our finest dancers: ong seongwu. he will be mostly demonstrating the follow position.” minhyun caught gazes with seongwu who gave him a soft smile with a little glint in his eyes before he bowed. he had his black hair slicked back with his forehead showing and hair parted in a 8:2 ratio. he had a tighter t white t shirt on and black leggings, showing his thin legs. he was beautiful. 

 

“now partner up!” snapping from his thoughts, he suddenly realized his sister was not by his side, leaving him partnerless until the person he had be staring at for the last minute tapped his shoulder. he turned to seongwu who held out his hand palm down for minhyun to take it. 

 

“do you mind being my partner for the practice? don’t worry, i will be mostly demonstrating if you are uncomfortable. i’m seongwu, as stated earlier.” 

 

“a-ah no it’s okay! i’m fine with you being my partner. i just wonder if you really want  _ me _ to be your partner since i’m no dancer.”

 

“don’t worry. i’ll help you.” catching the light smile from the other, minhyun took the delicate hands of the other in his before seongwu moved his hands, one on minhyun’s broad shoulder and the other in his hands. 

 

for the rest of the night, seongwu was held close to minhyun, letting them talk about about how minhyun thought his long limbs could never dance and how he even got in the class. they did more talking than dancing, doing the best at slow dancing where seongwu was just in minhyun’s hold, and eventually, minhyun’s sister scolded him for not learning much. 

“you’re supposed to learn for the wedding!” 

 

“i’ll give him private lessons,” seongwu suggested as minhyun rubbed his neck which was full of sweat. 

 

“ong is a great teacher,” her fiancé added while minhyun’s sister shrugged, looking at minhyun to see if he would approve. minhyun never nodded so fast, making seongwu grin at him and give him his card with his number on it. 

 

from then on, they spiraled into romantic love story of late night dance lessons, snacks and even some steamy nights. 

 

\---

you were engaged?”

 

as much as they were in love, something bad was bound to happen. minhyun felt like a secret lover because until after the wedding, did he realize they never went on a date in the day. did he even know if they were dating? all he knew was seongwu loved him as he always reminded the older when they laid in bed after another lustful night. so, after the wedding, minhyun decided to ask seongwu out in the daylight.

 

he knew seongwu was no vampire. there would be no reason for him to reject, other than his job. that was the first excuse seongwu gave. he had to teach dance during the day so he couldn’t even meet up for one coffee. being reasonable, minhyun knew he had to keep up his shop too so he understood that seongwu was busy. he didn’t give up though. 

 

minhyun snooped around a bit, getting insider details from his new brother in law about when seongwu would be free and seongwu’s background. he already knew seongwu came from a well-off family and that was one reason he was allowed to choose dance as a career. ong’s parents didn’t want to restrict him (or so it seemed). minhyun decided that it would be best to surprise ong with a homemade lunch. he got his sister to help, through many teasings, to make cute lunch boxes with little seal rice balls and fruit and asked his brother in law to let seongwu off for the afternoon. it was great the dance studio was near a park and cherry blossom season was incoming. it would be the best way to ask someone out for a romanticist like hwang minhyun. 

 

except the day of confession was starting ominous.  much to minhyun’s despair, it was pouring rain meaning they’d have to eat in an open practice room. he clutched the wrapped lunchbox in his arms tight, his umbrella blowing everywhere, as he ventured to the studio. through the glass, he could see seongwu finishing off one of his hip hop classes and he thought the other was oh so adorable in  _ his _ hoodie and track pants. minhyun snuck his way through the sides, waving at seongwu once the students filed out while seongwu only broke out into a smile. 

 

“i brought lunch.” 

“wow, hwangcheongie can cook!” seongwu teased as minhyun stuck out his tongue. the two sat in the middle of the hardwood floor as minhyun revealed his (and his sister’s) work. cooing, seongwu held up a box, comparing the seal to his face, commenting how cute it was. 

 

“you remembered i liked seals!” ong chimed in as minhyun watched him hold a rice ball between his hands, eating away. then minhyun saw it. 

 

a gleaming gold band on seongwu’s ring finger. 

 

flustered by the sudden discovery, minhyun dropped the rice ball on the hardwood floor, the pieces scattering everywhere. blinking at the sudden mess, seongwu wrapped his own piece then helped the teary minhyun clean the pieces on the ground. 

 

“i-i’m sorry… i-i suddenly need to go,” minhyun stuttered, brushing the pieces just a bit more quickly, his hand shaking, “you can still eat. give the containers to hyun-”

 

“minhyun, stop! you’re shaking. what’s wrong?” seongwu grabbed his hands, making minhyun stare at the promise ring again. this time the tears didn’t stop. everything felt wrong. he didn’t want to think bad of seongwu but was the other using him? did seongwu really love him? should he even confess? while minhyun’s head filled with questions and his heart felt like bursting, seongwu pulled him in, the sobbing face in his shoulder. he held a hand to the back of minhyun’s neck, stroking softly then moving down to rub his back, somewhat relaxing the other. 

 

“hey, hey… it’s going to be okay.” 

 

“do you love me?” minhyun blurted out as he stared at the ground behind seongwu. hearing the question, seongwu pulled away, holding minhyun’s face in his hands. he brushed the tears away with his thumbs, holding his sniffling lover. 

 

“of course i do.” 

 

“then w-what is this?” minhyun held seongwu’s hand with the ring on it. letting go of minhyun, seongwu stared at his hand grimly as minhyun collected himself, kneeling and his hands curled on his lap. he wanted the truth. 

 

“i’m in an arranged marriage.” the words broke minhyun. biting his lip, minhyun stared at his lap through his already puffy eyes. 

 

“but you’re the one i really love.” minhyun whipped his head up, his blurry vision spotting seongwu curled up. hugging his legs to his chest, seongwu put his chin on his knees. seeing seongwu so upset already made minhyun soften. 

 

“s-so… i’m your secret lover…” minhyun started after a couple minutes of silence. as seongwu nodded and knowing the ong family was probably doing this for business partnerships, minhyun let out a somewhat relieved breath. 

 

“at least, i know you love me.”

 

“so you are okay with all this back door stuff? only having dates at night?” seongwu asked in a quiet voice that minhyun hadn’t heard before. his response was a nod, playing with the fruits in the lunch box. to confirm his feelings, minhyun reached out to grab seongwu’s empty hand, squeezing it lightly. 

 

“w-we’ll make it work,” seongwu choked out, now joining in with the tears. seeing the tears, minhyun took a tissue to brush his boyfriend’s water works away. their gazes met and minhyun could feel the sincerity in seongwu’s look. breaking the stare, minhyun could only smile. he was relieved, anxious but somewhat exhilarated. his love with seongwu was going to be a bumpy road of easy misunderstanding but minhyun knew one thing. 

 

secret or not, ong seongwu loved him. 

 

\---

you woke up to say you loved me?”

 

except their love didn’t go as planned. 

 

it was difficult with whispers everywhere that seongwu’s best man hwang minhyun was actually his lover. also, seongwu’s partner had a one sided love to the dancer. she always gave cold stares when minhyun would tag along their dates. people thought it was bizarre that minhyun was there for the whole couple’s love life. but the two real lovers always tried their best to hide it. to holding hands under the table to making out in the bathroom, the two tried and tried to keep their love. but as fast as they fell in love, it took just as fast for everything to fall apart. 

 

it was just one honeymoon that ruined it all. everything was a spiral of crazy that minhyun didn’t think he would get into. first, minhyun already tried to convince seongwu to not let him go on the honeymoon but seongwu  _ insisted _ . 

 

“isn’t it too obvious?” minhyun asked as seongwu packed. his wife was at her parents, leaving a night for the two men to pack. 

 

“no. people already know you’re very invested in our ‘love’.” 

 

“doesn’t make it less weird.” 

 

“can’t i just spend time with you?” seongwu pouted up at minhyun as he sat on his suitcase. he was just a little above minhyun’s height while the taller sat cross legged on the ground across. it made it easy for seongwu to lean down and peck minhyun’s bitten lips. smiling brightly, seongwu kissed minhyun a few more times before ending it in one passionate kiss while the receiver was already closing his eyes in bliss. minhyun never thought he could lose this so fast. 

 

after that night, minhyun was setting out to a private island house somewhere near jeju. it was seongwu’s in laws place. it was a stunning mansion, with a balcony to the sea. the couple took lots of pictures, minhyun feeling bittersweet as he was the one behind the camera. after putting their luggage in their rooms, minhyun ‘let the couple have alone time’ before he checked the kitchen for food and other necessities. 

 

“hey! i’m going back to town to do some grocery shopping!” 

 

“okay! come back safe!” seongwu called down the stairs, peering over to mouth an ‘i love you’ to minhyun as the other blew him a kiss. 

 

that was the last time minhyun saw seongwu so cheerful. 

 

through a series of unfortunate events, minhyun only remembered the heat he had to push through to retrieve seongwu who was drugged on the bed. he hoisted him over his back, not even looking for the other person as he ran. he ran for miles to a hospital while on the phone with the local police station. tears streaming down his cheeks, minhyun held seongwu’s hands as he was pushed to the emergency room. 

 

“you’ll be okay right? please, ongcheongie, ong seongwu!” 

 

he waited another year to hear seongwu’s last words. 

 

through many court appearances, minhyun luckily did not get convicted for murder. he instead sat through the hearing for the wife who knew everything about their scandalous love and overload seongwu’s food and drinks to leave him burning in the house. it was a malicious act and she tried to cover it with suicidal letters to minhyun. she went to jail. 

 

that didn’t mean minhyun didn’t get any backlash. he was now the face of ong seongwu’s not so secret romance. he lost business in his book shop, closed down his book review site, and most painfully, he got the hateful looks from the ong family. even seongwu’s older sister who he had liked the most. 

 

as the trial continued, seongwu was in a coma and minhyun attempted to be by his side as much as possible. it wasn’t until after the trial, he practically lived in the hospital. he watched and held seongwu’s hand. he would repeat the image in his head of seongwu’s discoloured lips, fraile hands and seemingly forever closed eyes. 

 

when seongwu finally woke up, minhyun thought his heart jumped out of him. 

 

“ong, ong, oh my god, you’re okay. nurse!” minhyun called as he watched seongwu opened his glazed eyes. 

 

“where am i…?”

 

“the hospital. i’m so glad you’re okay,” minhyun said while squeezing seongwu’s hand. the nurse and doctor came rushing in checking on seongwu’s state. minhyun watched from the side as the family was called. it didn’t take them long to arrive while seongwu was holding hands with minhyun. 

 

“get your filthy hands off him!” seongwu’s mother screeched as seongwu only gripped minhyun’s hand more. 

 

“mom stop!” they both watched as seongwu’s mother stopped from prying their wrists apart. minhyun turned to look at the floor, feeling the tears brim on his eyes. 

 

“what are you saying, son? you actually love him?” 

 

“yes i do. i love hwang minhyun. i’m sorry i kept it from you.” his family looked at eachother then to minhyun who was holding his head low. 

 

“i wish you told us earlier,” seongwu’s sister joked to lighten the mood as minhyun looked up with wide eyes. the family was fine if seongwu had told them. all those years of hateful looks and jabs were only because they thought minhyun somehow bribed the court about the case. the rest of the night was spent cheerfully, with minhyun staying the night. 

 

“hey, if you’re tired, sleep,” minhyun said as they laid next to eachother, seongwu shaking his head. 

 

“i’ve been asleep for too long.” 

 

“that’s different.” seongwu turned to minhyun so their faces were inches apart. leaning in so their foreheads touched, seongwu chuckled, humming at the feeling. 

 

“i love you hwang minhyun.” 

 

“i love you too, ong seongwu.” 

 

those were the last i love yous the two exchanged. truthfully, seongwu had a few hours to live as some drugs were still in his system and they overtook again in the early morn.

 

ong seongwu fell asleep forever by minhyun’s side in the dead of the night. 

 

\---

 

“how is the weather up there ong?” minhyun asked, flowers in his hands. he stared at the glass case and the smiling picture of ong. he gazed over the familiar constellation on his cheek, the way seongwu’s eyes curved into half moons. god, he missed it so much. 

 

“work was a bit tough today but at least i got to write a review today,” minhyun continued as he shifted on his feet. he tried his best to smile up at seongwu whenever they talked. he visited the modern graveyard every week. 

 

“your sister dropped by to introduce me to a guy. kang daniel or something? he is nice…” minhyun stared at the picture again of seongwu’s smiling face and to the picture of them at the dance class. his eyes began to well up and he looked up at the ceiling he knew too well. 

 

“would you be mad if i moved on?” he asked softly, “would you be happy?” of course, there was no answer and minhyun only looked at the forever still smile on seongwu’s lips. he shook his head softly, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“too bad because i’m not ever leaving you ong seongwu. i’ll meet you up there when the time is right.”

 

it was true. minhyun never left seongwu. he tried to date but nothing was ever like seongwu. he adopted a child and began a forever single dad but only because he knew seongwu said he always wanted a kid. 

 

for the rest of minhyun’s life, a weight heart shaped stayed on the right side of his chest, only for ong seongwu. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was the angst i tried for oh week. also based on my other remember when fic which i'll put in a collection. this is late and unedited but hope you enjoy! 
> 
> hit me up on @ausquishies on twitter or my cc!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/ausquishies


End file.
